1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a control method of the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a washing machine and a washing method capable of reducing amount of water used and washing time.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a washing machine is a device which removes debris of fabric and handles laundry. The washing machine removes debris of fabric in various ways. The washing machine, after removing debris of laundry, performs a step for removing moisture in the laundry. At this time, washing water contained in an inner tub is discharged to the outside. When washing water of the washing machine is discharged to the outside, the washing machine measures the degree of unbalance of the inner tub. If it is found that unbalance of the inner tub exists, the washing machine provides a small amount of washing water to the inner tub. Due to the washing water provided, fabric is made to flow inside the inner tub. At this time, the washing machine again measures the degree of unbalance of the inner tub. The procedure above is repeated until the unbalance of the inner tub is removed. Once unbalance of the inner tub is removed, a driving apparatus removes moisture of fabric by accelerating the inner tub.
However, a washing machine according to the related art repeats the above procedure, leading to excessive consumption of washing water and energy.